sevenrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking
The Breaking was a catastrophic event that nearly destroyed the world one thousand years before the series. This included earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, huge storms, and floods, causing the deaths of thousands and continuing to grow in strength. Unable to stop it, the Wizard Council gave Hanalea permission to go for the Clans, who had a strong connection to nature, for help. They stopped the Breaking in return for implementing the Naéming, a set of rules that would lessen the wizard's power to ensure such an event would never again come to pass. Cause According to the wizards and history, the event was caused by Alger Waterlow, who tried to destroy the world in rage after he lost Hanalea. In reality, the event was caused after Alger Waterlow hid inside his amulet to avoid torture by the Bayars, who were trying to force him to tell them the location of the Armory of the Gifted Kings. Their attempt to drag him from the amulet created backlash that caused the disaster of the Breaking. To avoid taking responsibility for it, the Wizard Council blamed it on Alger. Naéming The Naéming was a set of rules implemented after the Breaking to lessen the power of wizards. It also allowed the Clans, who had lost much of their power they had over the Fells to the wizards, to regain said power. Rules * The Kingdom of the Fells was shifted to Hanalea and her descendants, the Grey Wolf line, becoming a Queendom. It became illegal for any queen to marry a wizard, thus ending the line of Gifted Kings. * Amulets made by the Clans had a limiter built into them. They had a limit as to how strong of spells could be used and needed to be renewed by the Clans or they would stop working. * Wizards were forbidden to enter the Spirit Mountains. * Wizard children were not permitted to gain their first amulet and being practicing before their sixteenth name-day. Other Actions Taken * The Clans created weaker amulets then were available prior to the Naéming. These amulets needed to be "recharged" by the Clans periodically or they would stop working and had a limiter that prevented wizards from using the more powerful spells such as possession or traveling to Aediion. The Clans also made fewer amulets and raised the prices of the pieces they created, making it difficult for wizards to gain even the weakened modern amulet. ** As a side effect, the wizards developed an all-consuming hatred of the clans who chained their power and who could halt their magic altogether if they chose not to renew the amulets. Even Han, who was fostered by the Clans, felt resentment towards them after he became a wizard. * The Clans hexed some, if not all, of the modern amulets they created. If a wizard attempted to cast a spell against someone wearing a Clan talisman, their amulet would kill them. This would take effect if the wizard was actively attacking a Clan member or trying to defend themselves from an attack by the Clans. Side-Effects In the present day, many wizards think it unfair that they have been imprisoned for a thousand years by the past. Raisa ana'Marianna later agreed with them, stating the Naéming might have been needed in the beginning but now all it was doing was being used as an excuse to hate and mistrust each other. In defiance of the Naéming, she married a wizard, possibly indicating she was starting to end the rules.